


Holiday Drabbles

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Dragon Ball, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, RWBY, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Yaoi, these are holiday gifts for friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: just something the two of us whipped up as gifts for our friends and decided to share with everyone so merry Christmas and happy holidays





	1. Rooks First Christmas

Bellwood was coated in freshly fallen snow, and it made Ben happy and giddy, he took over the radio in Rook’s truck on every drive and would sing along to all the Christmas songs, he kept a few candy canes on hand and one was almost always in his mouth, he even added a green Santa hat to his outfit.

“I do not understand,” Rook said as they drove through town, he was confused sure he had seen snow before but all the lights, sounds, decorations, and everything was confusing him. “What is the meaning of this celebration? Is it some sort of cause? What is the occasion?”

“It is Christmas Rook,” Ben said licking his candy cane as he pulled it out of his mouth, and added, “Wasn’t it covered when you came to earth?”

“Christmas?” Rook asked. “There was a course, it said it that this Christmas was an event in which humans would exchange gifts to one another.” He said. “There was more on decorations, and such but I don't remember it all.”

Ben gave a quick rundown of what Christmas meant and what Rook was supposed to do, missing the look in Rook’s eyes when he said: “And you get gifts for the people special to you.”

Rook’s eyes went wide slightly.”It is customary for one to get a special gift for another?” He asked, his heart skipping a beat as he was glad he was covered in fur, otherwise Ben would see the flush on his cheeks.

“Yeah I got gifts for My family, Kevin, and You,” Ben said happily sucking on the candy in his mouth.

“Y-You got me a git?” Rook asked as he began to feel a small amount of guilt build up in his chest. “B-but how did you know what to get me?” He asked hoping that if Ben told him he would have a clue on what yo get him.

“I just thought about what you would like and use,” Ben said giving a bright smile to his furry partner.

Rook bit his lip, “I see.” he said. “Well, then I can assure you that I have a gift that is perfect for you.” He said smiling. “It is something that you will love.”

Smiling Ben said, “We can trade in a few days since it is almost Christmas eve.”

Rook nodded. “Of course.” He said, while inside he was sweating as he knew he needed to get the perfect gift for ben.

“Of course You also can ask friends for help if you don’t know what to get” Ben said as a new song came on and he started singing along.

Rook’s eyes shined. “I will keep that in mind.” 

~Time Skip~

“Kevin! I require your assistance in acquiring a gift for Ben.” Rook said as he stood in Kevin’s garage. Right after Ben had gone home he had driven over to Kevin’s garage and sought him out in need of getting the answers he needed to get the perfect gift for Ben.

“Let me guess he blindsided you with Christmas and you said you had the perfect gift for him when you have no clue what to do,” Kevin said cleaning his hands on a rag as he walked up to Rook.

“How did you know?” Rook asked his eyes wide in surprise.

“You are not the first person so here is what you do.” Kevin said passing a piece of paper to the alien.

Looking down at the piece of paper Rook raised an eyebrow. “A-Are you sure this is what i should do?” He asked looking it over. “This seems a bit extensive.”

“Trust me he will love it” Kevin said patting Rook on the back.

Looking at the paper, Rook nodded. “Thank you, with this, I will make Ben happy this Christmas.”

~Time Skip~

Ben knocked on the door wondering why Rook wanted him to bring his gift to this hotel.

“The door is open Ben,” Rook said from inside of the room. “You can come in.”

Opening the Door Ben shifted the box to under his arm as he walked into the room only to freeze at what he saw as the door closed behind him.

There laid Rook on the bed, only he was as naked as the day he was born. His fur covered body laid bare, as he was on all fours his back was a large bow, his round bouncy bubble like fur covered booty was up in the air waving around with mistletoe over it. “Merry Christmas Ben.” 

Ben could only stare, his cock going rock hard and tenting his pants as he sat the gift to the side and slowly moved towards Rook.

Rook looked back at him. “I-I hope you like your gift.” He blushed. “It is to your liking yes?” He asked giving his ass a small shake.

“Can I open it?” Ben said his Voice getting caught in his throat as he licked his lips wanting to devour the small pink hole.

Rook nodded shaking his ass again. “It is my gift to you Ben.” He said smiling. “You can open it~ go on and unwrap your gift.”

Wasting no time Ben dove in his tongue tracing the pink hole before digging into it moaning at the taste as he worked his spit into the hole.

Rook gasped, arching his back as he gripped the sheets his nails digging into them ripping into the fabric. “Aaaaah!” he felt his heart skip a beat as his cock twitched pre dripping from the head and falling down on to the bed below. “B-ben~!”

Ben groaned his hands spreading the furry cheeks to allow himself to go even deeper and dig his tongue into the tight hole, moaning and sending vibrations through his tongue.

Rook moaned loudly pushing his ass back against Ben’s mouth, his toes curling in ecstasy from the feeling of Ben’s tongue in his ass, his hole flexing and constricting around his tongue. “B-Ben!” Rook purred in bliss eyes glazed in pleasure.

Pulling back Ben panted as he stripped off his clothes revealing his toned fit body as he worked a finger into the soaked hole.

“Ben!” Rook gasped his entire body arching up sinking down further on to Ben’s fingers, his ass clenched around them tightly gripping them with all his might.

“Rook you are so tight” Ben moaned slowly working a second finger in as he freed his 10-inch cock and hefty nuts from the confines of his pants.

Rook purred, body quivering in bliss. “B-ben th-thank yoooou!” He yowled in pleasure that turned into a mewling like moan, rocking back and forth against Ben’s finger’s.

Ben reached down and stroked his aching shaft with his free hand as he finished preparing Rook and slowly extracted his fingers.

“B-ben!” Shrieked Rook, voice suddenly going up in pitch, body quivering. “N-Need! Something! A-anything! P-Please.” The feeling of being empty, the sudden feeling of nothing inside of him he didn’t like it he wanted something inside of him. 

Moving his hips forward Ben traced the leaking head of his cock over the puckered hole moaning at the feeling of the heat and suction trying to pull him in.

Rook choked on his own scream, resulting in a high pitched moan his back arching straight up, as he sank back on Ben’s cock pushing his furry cheeks against his crotch. His walls gripping and constricting around Ben’s cock.

Grunting Ben gripped Rook’s hips and rocked his own hips into the plush ass moaning as he started fucking his partner.

Rook could feel Ben’s cock in his stomach, as he squirmed and gasped, eyes wide. His toes curled as his legs scrambled to spread as wide as possible for Ben. Pushing back against him to met each and every thrust.

Ben bent over Rook’s back moaning and thrusting even deeper as he turned the blue furred Alien’s head to kiss him.

Rook whined some more, every breath, every moan, every grunt Ben took Rook could feel resonating through his cock and into his body, pulsing with intense heat from inside of him. Rook managed to moan out Ben’s name as his ass squeezed his cock.

Ben panted keeping his pace up as he fucked Rook.

Feeling Ben kissing his neck and slammed into his ass caused Rook to mewl in rapture, his cock pulsing and twitching underneath him. “B-Beeen!” he moaned drawing out the person of his affections name.

“Oh Fuck ROOOOK” Ben screamed slamming in deep unable to hold back as the tight virgin heat gripped him and his cock started firing his load deep in Rook’s hole.

His arms felt like jelly as he was unable to hold himself up, as he fell forward ass up. Wave after wave of pleasure ran through his body,Rook’s pupils shrunk and he came, ropes of cum spraying along the bed as his ass hugged and milked Ben for all he had.

Ben collapsed onto Rook’s back as he groaned breathing in the scent of his partner and relaxing.

Rook purred in pleasure, a small mewling nose came from him as he felt better than he had ever before. “D-Did you like your gift?”

“It was Perfect” Ben panted as he slowly stood his cock leaving the wormhole with a wet pop as he retrieved the gift for Rook, and handing the box to him with a bright smile.

“My gift.” Smiled Rook as his hole closed right up-no need to waste all the precious cum, he slowly opened it up and looked at it. “A dictionary of conjunctions?”

“Yeah it is perfect to help you start using them” Ben said smiling not noticing a slip of paper fall out.

Rook smiled. “Thank you Ben.” He said stopping as he looked down and noticed the paper. “What’s this.” He picked it up and began reading it. “Ah.” 

It was a small slip of paper from Kevin “PS. Ben is Terrible at getting gifts so consider the fucking he just gave you the real gift”


	2. Tai-Yang Christmas Bash

A small two story house stood alone in the snow-covered woods, the outside done up in festive lights. The snow glistened as the pale light of the moon mixed with the bright lights on the house. Cold winds blew through the forest warding off any travelers that might be out on this cold bitter night but the house was all aglow as warm lights streamed from the windows, humming could be heard as inside of the house a person was decorating placing everything that he would need for the party in order, This man was Tai Yang Xaio Long, Taiyang is a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes, His facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo similar to a heart. His hair which once was a bright shade of gold,has notably grayed somewhat, still blond, but just far more subdued.  
In place of his usual clothing which consisted of brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. Ha been replaced, his brown cargo shorts were now red cargo shorts with white furry around the edges, his dark brown belt was changed for a red one with a silver buckle, his shoes remained the same and his bandana stayed in place. Instead of a brown leather vest, he wore a red white furry collar short sleeve jacket with a red muscle shirt underneath, and on his head was a Santa hat.   
In the living room of the house, a huge table was placed covered in snacks, like Wings, meatballs, sandwiches, chips, and dips. Lights and garland covered the room making it festive, as mistletoe hung from every doorway. In the kitchen was an assortment of cakes, cookies, and candies. But the finishing touch was the bowl Tai was mixing punch in. At the center of the bowl was a small pink crystal that dissolved as Tai mixed the drink, before moving the bowl to the table in the living room he smirked and said: “This will be the best party ever.”  
The sound of someone knocking at the front door was heard. “Mr. Xiao Long! Its us! Come on let us in already!” Called a Voice. “Yeah! I’m freezing my tail off out here!”  
Moving to the door Tai smiled as he opened it wide letting the warm air flow out over the boys, which it did since he had turned the heat up on high for the part and his plan. Looking out Tai grinned as he saw the five teens at his front door.  
At the head of the group, was Sun Wu Kong. Sun is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes, instead of his usual outfit Sun was wearing an open golden fur-collared red jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears red cargo pants tied up with a golden belt. His tail was wrapped around his waist with his belt as he stood holding a sack over his shoulder, a golden colored Santa hat on his head.   
Next to Sun were his teammates, Sage and Neptune. Neptune is a teenage boy with tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair in the form of an undercut. In place of his normal outfit, he wears a snow white dress shirt and icy blue tie under an icy blue jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, white collar, and an icy blue reticle across the back. He also sports a pair of icy blue colored jeans with whitish icy blue shoes fastened with straps instead of laces.  
Sage is a teenage boy with dark skin and yellow eyes. His hair is sage green, and he appears to have tattoos of wings on his chest and tattoos of Roman numerals around his neck. He is wearing a white long coat with asymmetrical sleeves, a pure white wing design similar to his tattoos and no shirt underneath, displaying his tattooed chest. Above his head, was from what Tai could see a halo that appeared to be attached to a headband, He also wears a pair of white pants fastened by a white belt with a yellow buckle.   
The next pair were Jaune Arc, and Li Ren. Li Ren was a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair. Ren was wearing a green button up shirt with fake peppermints taking the shape of the buttons, a black belt with a golden buckle wrapped around his waist, and green pants that came down to his knees, the sleeves of the shirt cut off at the elbow letting them see the long red and white sleeves coming out from them, as well as white with red stripes stalkings, red curly pointed toed shoes with white fluff balls on the tips, a pair of fake elf ears on his own, and a green elfs hat on his head.   
Lastly, was Jaune Arc. Jaune is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blond hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. In place of his usual outfit he wore black fingerless mittens and a matching belt with a golden buckle. This costume has a light brown hoodie like vest with long sleeves that come down and stop just below his wrist, he was wearing long casual brown pants the same color of the hoodie, with his signature black sneakers. Finally, Tai noticed that atop the mop of Jaune’s long hair was a headband with a pair of antlers attached, with a black collar with a bell attached to it, unseen to Tai, the funniest part was that Jaune had a fake nose over his own that was glowing red, and lastly Jaune’s hoodie had a deer like tail that rested right at his tail bone right above his belt.   
“Well you guys sure came for a party” Tai said smirking at the fact each boy would end up sweating in their outfits due to the heat in the house, as he let the gaggle into his home he was thankful his pants hid his erection.  
Ren and Sage moved to the table of food and made themselves small plates as everyone chatted the heat making each male a little sticky from sweat.  
“So how did you get stuck as a reindeer?” Neptune asked Jaune as the blond flushed and looked over at Sage, following the blonds gaze he smirked. “Oh, i see you wanna be caught by an angel~” Jaune flushed more. “Have you been a good reindeer??” Jaune had steam coming out of his ears.   
“L-Like you can talk!” Hissed the blond glaring at him. “I seem to recall you wanted to get screwed by a certain elf!” Neptune’s cheeks burned and he smirked at Jaune.   
“True, but i don't deny it.” Sung Neptune much to Jaunes annoyance.  
“A nice choice to be an Angel” Tai said as he watched Sage gather a cup of punch he had to hide the smirk as he called “How about a toast guys to a fun night.”

The other’s came over, each one taking a glass of punch and held them up. “To a fun night!” Their glasses chinked and they all took a sip of their drinks, unknown to them that as soon as they did the Pink dust would soon take effect

Tai had to keep from laughing as he saw the five teens shifting about in arousal and uncomfortable clothes, standing he said “Well it is to hot for this” and stripped of his vest revealing his toned chest, abs, and pecs to the five boy’s eyes.

Sun noticed Tai stripping and flushed, his cheeks turning a nice shade of red. “M-Mr. Long.” He breathed out as he felt his tail coil against his stomach, his jacket was sliding down exposing his shoulders, a think sheet of sweat appeared on his body was he leaned back against the couch. 

Sage wiggled as he tried to hide his growing cock and the blush forming on his dark cheeks when he looked at the sweaty form of Jaune, who looked so fuckable.

Neptune panted as he tugged at his collar of his shirt, slowly pulling on his tie to loosen it. “W-Why is I-It so hot.” He gasped fanning himself to try and keep cool as he looked like he was melting. 

“Why not take off some of your clothes to cool down I mean Mr. Long did it” Ren said leering at Neptune lust in his eyes.

Jaune whimpered hand on his stomach, and one gripping the chair trying to keep steady his golden blond hair was sticking to his forehead, a small pitiful whimper was all he could manage as his cock throbbed in his pants. “Ah, ah, ah.” He mewled wiggling in place. 

“Hey guys how about ‘I Have Never’” Tai asked sitting his chair noticing the monkey keeping his eyes on him “But instead of saying you have done something you have to remove a piece of clothing,”

Jaune’s face matched the color of his nose. “A-Are you sure we should play that?” He asked squirming in place as he saw in a chair. 

“Come on J-Jaune! This could be fun.” Sun smiled trailing in hand-slowly-down his chest and over his nipple not having taken his coat off just yet. “I am all for it.’’ He purred shooting Tai a small look licking his lips. 

“I-It couldn’t hurt to remove something.” Neptune said as he sat down next to him. “I-It is getting a tad bit warm in here.”

“Here I will start” Tai said grinning “I have never been caught having sex in the middle of a grimm attack.”

None of the boys removed any of their clothing, as none of them had ever done that before. “Sorry, Mr. Long but looks like we won’t be stripping.” he said smirking at Tai. 

“Oh well then lets see which of you boys can make the others strip first” Tai said grinning from ear to ear as he gave the males a challenge.

Sun smirked. “I have never streaked through my school during class.” Sun said crossing his arms over his chest. 

Jaune whined, reaching up and began to unzip his jacket slowly pulling it down to expose the white-beater T-shirt he was wearing that was drenched in sweat and sticking to his chest to the point that it was almost see through, his dime size nipples visible through his shirt as he laid his jacket over his chair. 

“Jaune?” Neptune asked in shock as the blond flushed. 

“He made a bet with Nora and lost.” Ren said as he was sweating the least and somehow keeping cool.

“I Have never Jacked off in class” Sage said grinning at Sun as he said it, knowing Sun had done it.

Sun smiled proudly, as he wiggled and rolled his shoulders slowly letting the jacket fall down more slowly it exposed more and more of his skin while he looked at Tai batting his eyes as he winked at him letting the jacket hang off the side of his chair. 

Ren also reached up and removed his top folding and placing it behind him as all the others stared in amazement unable to believe he had done something like that.

“R-Ren?” Jaune asked in shock. “Y-You? B-but when? Why?”

“I made a bet with Nora” Ren said before adding “I have never won a bet with Nora.”

Jaune gulped, seeing that he had everyone's eyes on him, more importantly Sage’s eyes were on him, and that had the golden haired blond whimpering. “I-I have never…..” Jaune’s cheeks burned. “I have never fingered myself while watching porn.”

Neptune flushed deeply, groaning as he undid his suit jacket and draped it over his chair. “Oh Hush Sun!” He snapped at the giggling blond who smirked at him. “You’ve done worse than me!” 

Sun smirked, “That may be true, but I am more open with it.” He said spreading his legs, exposing his twitching throbbing bulge. 

Sage turned and said “I have never had a wet dream about fucking anyone who is in this house or lives here”

Every single person in their small circle either flushed, smirked, or groaned, Jaune whined as instead of pulling off his white-beater stripped of his shoes and socks placing them on the cool wooden floor. 

Sun followed his lead kicking off his shoes showing that he wore no socks, Neptune as well taking off his own shoes but left his socks on. 

Ren also removed his shoes and socks keeping his face neutral, while Tai laughed and said “Looks Like Sage is the one to beat boys, better be careful or he will win.”

Sun gave Tai a challenging smirk. “Well then, how about we up the stakes then?” 

“Oh what do you have in mind Monkey boy” Tai asked grinning at the now fuming younger blonde.

“Simple, instead of just removing one piece we remove all of our clothing.” He said. “Unless of course you're scared to show off your junk, and that your name long is just that a name.”

“Okay but the next question is all or nothing If you have done it then you take everything off” Tai said to all the boys easily spotting everyone of them was rock hard, upon getting nods Tai said “I have never gone soft after a single orgasm” 

Right then and there, they all groaned Sun having lost his smirk as Jaune and Neptune’s face burned like a blazing bonfire. “Damnit Sun.” They all cursed as the five of them began to strip out of their clothing, letting each and every article peel off their body, relieving them of some of the heat but not all of it.

Tai sat back smirking at the five naked teens each one sporting a hard leaking cock that was smaller than him so he said “Looks like I win so I guess that means I pick what we do now’ Tai said spreading his legs to let his massive bulge be seen.

Sun was sitting with his legs closed tail curled around his waist, Jaune was sitting with his hands over his crotch, entire face down to his neck red as the fake nose he had worn, and Neptune looked like he was ready to burst 

Ren stood his hands covering his dripping 7 inch cock, as Sage let his hard Nine inch stand proud next to Jaune’s head.

Jaune had to bite his lip, toes curling to cling to his seat the person of his affection, the object of all his deepest darkest wet dreams was right there beside him, and all he had to do was turn and look. ‘One look….j-just one look would be fine right?’

Neptune was no better as he caught sight of Ren’s cock and his entire face and somehow even his hair seemed to turn red, steam seem to physically be pouring from his ears.

Looking between the two blushing boys, Sun gulped and slowly turned to look at Tai who had smug grin on his face. And it was in that moment that Sun knew…..he had fucked up. 

Tai smirked as he undid the button on his pants and lifted his hips thrusting his bulge into the air. “Let the real Party start”


	3. Drunken Spider Christmas

The house of Peter Parker and May Parker was all lit up in Christmas lights, decorations of all kinds covered the house. Of course, May Parker had gone on a Holiday Ski trip with her a few of her friends leaving the house to Peter to take care of. Now, Peter being Peter had decided to be a little-read a small fraction- rebellious and invited his friends over to have some fun. So, he set everything up and all the indoor decorations all nice and perfect. “Alright, snacks set, games check, movies check, and the punch…….” Peter searched through the cabinets and looked through the fridge, and yet he couldn’t find a single box of punch mix anywhere.

“What?! No no no.” He said as he looked through all of the house, it was then he found a note. “Dear Peter, Had to take all the punch mix with me for the girls holiday get together. Love May.” Peter dragged his hand down his face groaning. “Great, just great what am I supposed to-” he stopped as he snapped his fingers. “Sam? Danny? Luke? Anyone there?” He said looking at his S.H.I.E.L.D wrist communicator. “Anyone?!” He called hoping one of them would pick up.”

“What Webhead” Sam’s voice came over the communicator as his face appeared on the monitor.

“Great, I get you.” He sighed. “Look, I don't have a drop of punch mix with me so I need you to bring some so I can make the punch for the party.”

“Fine Webhead I got it,” Sam said hiding a smirk as he thought about how he could prank everyone and make Peter take the fall.

“Just get it here fast, I don't need you messing this up Bucket-head,” Peter said ending the call as he went back to get the rest of the food ready.

Sam went to a specialty shop and got the. “Extra ultra strength Aphro punch mix” smirking as he paid he pulled out a box of regular punch mix and swapped the contents before throwing away the normal powder and making his way over to Parker’s house.

Peter looked at the snack spread he had set out, smiling in pride as he clapped his hands to clean them off of the dust. “I may not be the baker from the gingerbread man, but I know how to do some mean baking.” He said as he chuckled. “Now, where the heck is that Buck Head?!”

Opening the door Sam walked in tossing the resealed box to Peter and said: “There one Punch mix like you asked you owe me four dollars.”

Snatching the box from the air he huffed. “Fine, Fine I’ll owe you an I owe you.” He said moving over towards the punch bowl and began to mix everything together to make the punch, not noticing that color flashed pink before settling on a dark red color.

As the guys arrived the weather started getting worse snow falling and starting to block the roads.

“Whoa, now this is some serious snowfall,” Luke said as he peered out the window seeing the complete whiteout that was going on outside. “Looks like we're all here for the night.”

“Seems as if no one else will be able to make it to the Party,” Danny said as he moved closer to the window.

“Meh, no problem for us.” Said Flash shrugging as he grabbed a glass and began to down his first cup of punch of the night. 

Soon all the boys but Sam had drunk a few glasses when Harry noticed and asked: “Sam why aren't you drinking any punch?”

“Yeah, Its some pretty good punch.” Said Luke. “Come on man, we're all having a cup so you need to have some, Tis the season ya know.”

“Sorry I don’t like the flavor,” Sam said watching the clock an waiting for the prank to kick in.

Peter’s spider sense began to go off, he glared at Sam. ‘So a prank is what he wants huh.’ He thought as he grabbed a needle from the medical cabinet and put some punch into it and injected a good amount into a Christmas cupcake he had made and placed it on Sam’s plate knowing that he couldn't resist them.

Moaning Sam grabbed up another cupcake and shoved it in his mouth as he watched Flash start to look flustered.

“Uh, I-Is it getting a bit warm in here?” Asked Flash as he shrugged off his jacket. “Y-Yo parker, m-mind cutting down the heat?”

Peter looked at him confused. “Flash, the heat isn’t even on the highest setting.” He said as Harry and Danny also began to look flustered.

Sam had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as he saw how bad Flash was sweating his armpits were soaked in the liquid. 

Luke, and Peter soon started to feel the same heat as the other boys.

“W-What is going on here.” Peter gasped as he fanned himself. His eyes moved over each of the guys, all of them were sweating. “W-what could have caused this.”

Flash whined, dropping to his knees tearing off his shirt exposing his toned muscled upper body dripping with sweat making it glisten in the light. “W-What’s going on.” he whimpered. “S-So hot.”

Sam could not help but start laughing drawing all of the boys’ attention to him.

“Wh-What did you do Buckethead.” Peter groaned. “What is so funny?”

“I punked you all!” Sam said rolling on the floor laughing as he cried tears of laughter.

“Sam.” Growled Luke, his clothes soaked in sweat, making his clothes almost see through. “What. Did. You. do!”

“The Punch” Harry shouted realizing that was why Sam refused to drink any.

“Y-You, spiked the punch!” Peter yelled as Flash groaned/whimpered clawing at his pants. “S-Sam! I-you! Have you lost your mind?!”

“Oh cool down I Did not spike the punch” Sam said laughing like crazy as everyone stared at him in disbelief.

“Then what the hell did you do?!” Flash called from the floor clawing at it. 

“He spiked the Punch when he made it” Sam said pointing at Peter.

Everyone turned to look at Peter who was waving his arms around. “Only after YOU bought it!” he said pointing at Sam, making everyone turn to glare at Sam once more. “You bought the punch mix, you brought it here as a prank!”

“You did not even check the pouch” Sam said pulling the used punch mix pouch out and tossing it to the now horny teens.

Peter glared at him his eyes burning with anger, then he paused the flames of rage cooling. “Hey, Sam, why are you sweating?” he said seeing the sheet of sweat the broke out on the dark haired teen's body, the collar of his shirt soaked with it.

Sam started sweating as all of the group converged around him each one giving off a strong musky smell as they moved their chest bare, and gleaming with sweat.

Flash whined his pupils almost dilation as he caught a whiff of the strong scent in the air, he moaned head whipping around trying to find the source of the powerful scent. His eyes soon locked on to Danny and Harry, licking his lips unknowing letting his own scent out that was pleasing to all that smelled it.

Danny and Harry felt their cocks pulse as they moved closer to the Blonde football player.

Sam had to shift his legs to hide his aching cock as Peter and Luke pinned him to the Wall.

“You’ve been bad Sam.” Growled Luke, forcing his knee between Sam’s legs and grind against his bulge. “And, you know what happens to bad boys on Christmas right?” he said as Peter smirked. 

“They get punished.” He said leaning in closer. “And, you are in need of some serious punishment.” his hand slipped under Sam’s shirt and he twisted his nipple.

Sam moaned as he shuddered and humped Luke’s leg his shirt now soaked in sweat and his pant beginning to get soaked in sweat and Pre.

Luke chuckled, using one hand he pinned Sam’s hips to the wall to keep him from humping his leg. “Oh no no.” He said. “You aren’t getting off,” Peter grabbed Sam’s clothes and with a simple tug, he ripped them clean off him leaving the dark haired teen in his birthday suit.

Sam mewled as his aching 6-inch cock bobbed free leaking pre and out of the corner of his eye he could see Danny, and Harry making out Passionately with Flash.

Flash whined into the kiss, feeling both Danny and Harry’s hands roaming along his body, his hips bucking shamelessly. He jumped when Harry’s hand came down on his round perfectly bubble like ass still covered by his jeans, he pushed back against his hand and rocked forward to grind against Danny.

Danny cupped his hands rubbing the nice pecs in them as he ground his dick into the perfect round ass. Harry leaned up and started making out with Flash.

Flash moaned into the kiss, lips parting to let Harry’s tongue explore the warm wet cavern that was his mouth, his own hands clawing at his and Harry’s pants.

Over with Luke and Peter, the two had the naked Sam bent over Luke’s lap his perky bubble butt up in the air as both Luke and Peter smacked each cheeks watching in fascination as each cheek slowly changed into a deep shade of red. 

The Latin teen cried out his hole twitching with each strike and his moans echoing as his aching shaft rubbed against Luke.

“Your such a naughty little slut.” Luke said bringing his hand down on his ass cheek. “Buying that punch, and then laughing at all of us?” He shook his head landing four more blows to his ass.

“We’re not gonna stop Sam.” Peter cooed, unlike Luke’s blows which were slow and hard, Peter’s were faster and stung much worse. “We’re gonna punish you like the bad little slut you are.”

Moaning Sam begged “Please.” in a lewd drawn out moan.

“Please?” Peter said as he slapped his ass again. “Please what? Please spank you more?” He said smacking his ass again. “Tell. Us. What. You. Want.” He said between each slaps. 

“Please Fuck me NOW” Screamed Sam as he shuddered and squirmed.

“What do you think Luke?” Peter asked, as the dark skinned teen held Sam in place. “Should we?”

“He did say please.” He smirked as Peter chuckled before diving between Sam’s cheeks and attacked his hole with his mouth.

Sam screamed in pleasure as Flash moaned out, along with curses from Danny and Harry as they sunk into the tight hole together.

Flash whimpered, clawing at Danny’s chest as he felt the two cocks in his ass. “T-Two?! Too much! Too much!” He moaned/screamed ass clenching around their cocks like a voice. He could feel their cocks pushing his walls apart as the two moaned feeling that the ass around their cocks felt like warm velvet.

Both teens groaned having to fight the urge to just start thrusting with wild abandon in the tight virgin clenching heat.

“F-Fuck me.” Whispered Flash pushing back against both cocks in his ass. “Fuck me, pound my ass! Please! Fuck me!”

Soon the party had completely dissolved into needy hot sex as the two groups fucked, their strong musk filling the room and making all six teen’s heads swim from the scent.

The six teens had fallen into a sea of lust, desire, and need. All of them, losing themselves to their desire as Sam and Flash were pressed chest to chest making out around Peter and Danny’s cocks, while Luke and Harry pounded them from behind the the two moaning and mewling like two animals in heat as they had already been stuffed with cum, but the effects of the punch had made the teens produce more than they ever had before.


	4. Christmas Town Musk

Sora smiled brightly as he ran through the snow laughing and calling for Riku, you see the boys had decided to spend Christmas in Christmas town to help out Santa but they were on break right now so Sora demanded they play in the snow.

Riku sighed with a smile, as he watched Sora run and play in the snow. Having come to Christmas town had been a surprise, and finding out that Santa was real after all these years-though a small part of him had always believed he was real- was a shock. But, still spending Christmas with Sora was the best gift he could have asked for. “Clam down Sora, you're gonna tucker yourself out if you continue to run around like that.”

“Oh come on We need to stay in shape Riku” Sora whined pouting at the older teen as he scooped up a snowball and chucked it at the silver teen.

Riku easily sidestepped the snowball. “There’s a difference between staying in shape.” He moved, scooping up snow using a small bit of magic to shape it into a ball and threw it nailing him in the face. “And knowing when you're outmatched.”

The two teens played working up a sweat under their hot clothing and as they panted laying next to each other basking in the wonderful star filled sky. It was then that something interesting happened, a unique scent started to fill the panting teens’ noses.

Riku looked around, the scent filling his nose as he knew it wasn’t the scent of Darkness. “Guess we were playing longer than I thought.” He said under his breath, he should have known playing in the winter gear would cause them to sweat more as their bodies were keeping them warm. “Come on, let's head back in and see if Mr. Clause has a room for us to shower.”

Sora stared at Riku his head feeling fuzzy as he breathed in the scent and it made his head swim.

“Sora? Sora! Come on, let’s head inside I am not gonna carry you.” Riku said standing up and lifting Sora up as he began to move towards the house. 

Sora was in heaven as he hung next to the source of the wonderful smell his mind blanking out as he was soon laid on a bed by the stronger teen.

Riku sighed as he relaxed in bed, he had foregone wearing anything but his pants. Leaving him without his shirt, shoes, or socks his muscular toned physique exposed for only himself and Sora. “Sora? Aren’t you going to take your clothes off?” he asked closing his eyes enjoying the feeling of the material of the bed on his skin.

In a daze, Sora slowly stripped till he stood naked his 7-inch cock rock hard as he stood before the bed eyes dull and hazy.

Not hearing his friend speak, Riku grew confused and opened his eyes. “Sora?” He said before both eyes widen. “Sora?! What are you doing?!” He gapped, but not once did he look away from sora’s naked form, his eyes roaming over his body not wanting to miss a thing.

Sora shrugged his shoulders unsure as he took a deep breath and moaned at the pure musk that filled his senses and making him smile stupidly at Riku.

Riku sat up moving closer to him, eyes filled with confusion. “Sora?” He said, he then notices Sora taking a breath and moaning and hummed. “Sora...come closer.” He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Moving forward Sora’s aching cock led his way as he moved closer to Riku.

Riku lifted his arm up, exposing his pit and letting more of his musk fill the air. “Come here, and sniff my pit,” he said wanting to see if what he thought was going on was actually happening.

Moving forward Sora buried his nose in the hairy pit and moaned as he smelt the strong musk his cock leaking on Riku’s leg.

Riku’s cheeks gained a pink tinge as he watched Sora bury his face into his pits. “Do you like it Sora?”

Moaning Sora flicked out his tongue collecting a small bit of sweat and swallowing it as he rubbed his face in the pit.

Riku shivered, keeping his arm raised to let Sora have a go at his pit. “I’ll take this as a yes, you do like my scent don't you.” He chuckled. “When you're done with that one, you can get started on the other one.”

Sora moaned cleaning the pit in a trance sucking it clean of all the traces of sweat and musk before moving to the other his cock an angry red color.

Riku smirked as he trailed a single finger down Sora’s chest swirling it around his belly button and moving down to his cock. “My, your so hard for me Sora.” He said-no purred. Trailing his nail up to the head and pushed the nail into his piss slit.

Sora groaned moaning into the pit his tongue lapping at the fine coarse silver hairs as the older teen teased his aching shaft.

“Hm, who would have thought you were such a naughty little thing Sora.” Smirked the silver-haired teen. “I wonder, do you often dream of this?” He asked wanting to know more into how much control he had over Sora. “Tell me, do you ever imagine yourself in this situation?”

“YES!” Moaned out Sora as he pulled his mouth from the now clean pit panting and staring at Riku with eyes blown wide from lust but still dull and hazy.

“Really?” Riku asked pinching the tip of Sora’s cock. “Tell me more, and while your at it.” He moved himself up. “Clean my feet, you want to smell more? Then get a whiff of them.”

Moving down to the musky feet Sora trailed his tongue over the bottom slowly licking the foot clean like he had done to the pits.

Riku smiled, spreading his toes apart to let Sora lick between his toes as he chuckled lightly. “Get them nice and clean Sora, I want them perfect.” He said. “And if you do a good job I’ll give you a special gift.”

Sora moaned looking drunk as he sucked the feet clean and humped the air his hole quivering with need.

“My, are you that needy Sora?” Riku cooed. “Do you want something? Something you desire?“

“Please Fuck me Riku” Sora moaned his voice full of need as he shook his ass in the air.

Riku’s eyes shined, as his cock throbbed in his pants. “Get on all fours Sora I want to see that ass for myself.”

Moving into position Sora raised his ass high in the air as he was ordered to, his hole twitching as the air caressed it.

Riku crawled towards him grabbing Sora’s cheeks and pulled them apart as he lowered his face near his hole and dragged his tongue across his pink puckered entrance and down to his taint.

Sora moaned pushing back on Riku’s mouth his tongue hanging out of his own mouth.

Riku hummed, lapping at Sora’s hole swirling his tongue around the rim and pressed the tip against the center stabbing at it until it finally relaxed and he slipped his tongue into his warm, wet, and tight anal passage.

Sora moaned in bliss drool leaking out of his mouth as his head laid on the bed.

Pulling back, licking his lips Riku and began undoing his pants freeing his hard throbbing thick 13-inch cock and orange size balls, lining the tip up with his ass he pressed it against his hole and pushed right in. 

The mixture of pain and pleasure was enough to snap Sora out of his trance as he moaned and looked back in confusion “What is going on?”

“Sora?” Riku said as he had stopped halfway. “You finally back with me now?” he asked leaning down so that he was near the brunette's ear.

Groaning Sora wiggled and tried to figure out what was going on before he turned cherry red and asked: “Are you fucking me Riku?”

“Well, you did ask me too,” Riku said into his ear nipping at the shell of it before tracing it with his tongue.

Moaning Sora pushed back his cock pulsing and begging to be touched.

Riku smirked and without a second thought began thrusting into Sora’s ass. Hands reaching up entangling them with Sora’s so he was bent over him as he rammed his cock

“Ah” Screamed Sora as his hole clenched on the thrusting cock moaning and rocking with each thrust.

“Fuck, Sora you feel so good.” Purred Riku into his ear once again nipping at it. “So warm, so wet so tight.” He groaned his thrust getting harder and faster.

Groaning and moaning filled the room with the sound of skin smacking as the two teens fucked wildly.

The two of them lost themselves in the depths of passion, desire, and lust as they both drew closer and closer to their climax, Riku reaching under Sora to grasp his cock and jerk him off in time with his thrust.

Sora moaned loudly as his orgasm crashed over him, his cock spurting in the tight grip of Riku as his hole pulsed and clenched tight.

Riku groaned as he came spraying a thick load of warm cum deep into Sora’s ass sheathing himself completely inside of Sora as he came.


	5. White Christmas

Christmas time in Paris was always a beautiful sight. The Eiffel Tower was covered in lights and snow, twinkling like stars against the nighttime sky, buildings covered in snow and lights. The feeling of Christmas was in the air as the smell of wonderful french treats and delicacies, songs of Christmas filled the air lifting the spirits of all that herd the sweet music. 

The school itself was lit with lights, as it was mostly empty. Mostly being the fact that the guys of the school had decided to hold a Christmas slumber party after getting permission, of course, to be in the school. They had picked a , decorated it from top to bottom in Christmas decor and even got a tree to put in the room to give it that special Christmas touch. Yes, everyone in France was feeling the Christmas spirit and were all happy and cheerful….everyone that is except one Adrien Agreste. 

You see, Adrien didn’t like the holiday, maybe it was because of the cold winter nights he spent alone in his room, the bland decor of his family mansion with not a single article of Christmas decorations, or maybe it was the fact that it was a reminder that his family wasn’t the same as it had been. Christmas for the young Agreste had always been a hated holiday on the fact that with his mother gone, his father being cold, aloof, and distant drove the point home that there would never be another wonderful, or happy holiday in his home ever. Even as he sat at his desk watching his friends put everything together he felt nothing, but anger, and hate towards the holiday.

“Come on Adrien don't you wanna help us set up?” Asked Ivan as he hung a few ornaments on the tree. “You could place the star on the top.” 

“Yeah, come on Adrien,” Luka said as he was decorating the desk with tinsel of silver and gold. “It will be fun.”

“I told you Guys I don’t like Christmas,” Adrien said staring out the window to see the snow falling lazily.

Some guys groaned but Nino laughed and said: “Hey dudes how about a game of Truth or Dare”.

“Now that sounds like fun.” Smiled Nathan as he was sketching the scene around him. Wanting to get every little detail. 

“Alright! Truth or dare it is.” Smiled Luka. “That means you too Adrien.” He said laying his hand on the blond's shoulder. “Everyone is joining in and so are you.”

“Fine at least it is not Christmas related,” Adrien said looking back at the Bluennette.

“Okay, so who goes first,” Kim asked as they all took a seat.

“Well, since Nino suggested it he should go first,” Ivan said playfully punching the dark-skinned teen’s arm.

“Okay, then Luka Truth or Dare?” Nino said grinning as he thought up a way to make the game start off good.

The blue haired teen smiled. “I’ll take truth for the first one.”

“Okay, what kind of Underwear do you wear,” Nino said grinning even brighter at the rebel teen.

Luka chuckled, his eyes twinkling. “Well, to be fair I don't really wear underwear,” he said smiling. “I prefer to go all natural.” His answer drew a few blushes from the boys as they looked at him in shock. “My turn, Kim truth or dare?”

“I’ll take Dare,” the well-built jock said flexing his arms slightly.

“Well~” Luka purred. “Why don't you show off those muscles of yours?” He asked. “In fact I dare you to strip down to your underwear and stay that way for the entire game.”

“No Problem,” Kim said as the rest of the boys laughed and stared when the Jock stood and started removing his clothes showing off his large chest, abs, strong arms, thick legs and his black Jockstrap that showed off his round ass and thick bulge. “My turn so how about Ivan, Truth or Dare?”

“Uh…” Ivan’s cheeks were tinged red, as he tried to not look at Kim’s muscled body. “Dare?” he asked unsure if truth would be better than a dare.

Seeing the way Ivan stared at his muscles Kim said: “I dare you to come rub my muscles for one turn” with a cocky grin Kim struck a pose flexing his muscles to the cheers of all the boys.

Ivan’s entire face was the perfect imitation of a cherry. “O-Ok.” He stood up shakily moving towards Kim and sat by him, his hands albite shaky rubbing along his muscles starting at his pecs and moving down his chest to his stomach and abs then back up to his arms. “A-Adrien, Truth or Dare.”

“Truth” Adrien replied with a bored tone and look on his face.

“Have you ever checked out any of the guys in the locker rooms,” Ivan asked not once did he stop rubbing Kim’s muscles.

With a small blush, Adrien said “Yes” with much ribbing from Nino, “Nathan truth or dare?”

“I’ll take a dare,” Nathan said as he set his notebook aside.

“I dare you to show us the most perverted drawing you have done,” Adrien said actually smiling a bit.

Nathan’s cheeks burned. “A-Does it have to be the most perverted?” He asked slowly reaching for his notebook, and flipped through the pages his cheeks gaining an even darker tint slowly he flipped it around to show the picture was of Adrien and Luka both boys covered in sweat and what they knew to be cum as the frotted against one another, a cat-like tail dildo in both of their ass’s with him between the two of them licking their Cum covered cocks.

“Not bad but I don't know about Luka but you're wrong about my size,” Adrien said laughing as the boy blush darkened even more.

This gained a blush among the boys as Nathan filed that info away for later. “Nino, Truth or Dare.”

“I will take Truth Dude,” Nino said smiling knowing who he was picking next.

“Have you ever jerked off to the thought of fucking someone in this room?” Nathan asked smiling.

With a blush, Nino nodded his head before saying “Luka Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” Smiled Luka. “Give me your best one Nino.”

“I dare you to strip and let Nathan suck you off,” Nino said getting cheers and shouts from the two not involved in the dare and a small laugh from Adrien.

“Sounds alright with me,” Luka said shrugging off his clothes, this gained looks from all the guys. Unlike Kim, he was built more athletic than muscular, his muscles were compact making him physically fit. His nipples were dusty pink and his stomach toned and flat with a developed four pack, and between his legs was a soft 2 thick 10 incher. “Sorry Nathan you were an inch or two off.” He said sitting back spreading his legs.

Nathan gulped, getting up he slowly walked over to Luka before dropping to his knees. He reached out and grasped Luka’s cock slowly pumping it, his other hand moving to play with his apple size balls. Leaning down he lapped and kissed the head swirling his tongue around the tip before opening his mouth and taking the entire head into his mouth. “Hm, your mouth feels so good Nathan.” Luka purred. He ran his fingers through Nathan’s hair, his cock growing hard in Nathan’s mouth gaining an extra half inch. “So~ Adrien truth or dare.”

“I choose Dare,” Adrien said a small blush on his face as he watched the boy sucking on the thick cock.

“I dare you to prove what you said,” Luka grunted. “I want you to strip naked and show us your cock.”

“Fine” Adrien said shedding his designer clothes showing off his tan skin, bright pink nipples and then as he undid his pants the massive bulge in his underwear drew everyone’s eyes, as he pulled them down his soft 12-inch cock flopped out accompanied by his blood orange sized nuts. “Ok Ivan Truth or Dare?”

A few of the guys wolf whistled at the sight of Adrien’s soft foot long. Ivan himself had flushed deeply. “Uh, I’ll take Truth this time.”

“If you could what would you dare the whole group to do?” Adrien asked reaching down to scratch his hefty nuts.

“Well,” Ivan said. “I’d dare everyone to have an orgy right here in the middle of the classroom.”

“Sounds like a fun plan” “Might as well” “We will never get this chance again” was heard as the boys all turned to Ivan and Adrien with smirks on their faces.

“Wait you guys are really up for it?” Ivan asked his eyes wide. 

“Ivan, in case you didn’t notice I have Nathan sucking me off,” Luka said. “An orgy doesn’t seem that far off.”

Adrien moaned as a brave hand started stroking his soft cock making him toss his head back in pleasure.

The hand belonged to none other than Nathan, the orange haired teen was still sucking Luka off but had reached over and grabbed Adrien’s cock and was slowly pumping it in time as he sucked Luka off.

Adrien moaned his cock growing to its full size of 15 inches and making all the others want a chance to touch it.

“Whoa.” Said, Ivan, as he ran his hand along Adrien’s cock head, sliding his fingers over the slit.

“Now, if that ain’t one heck of a cock,” Luka said reaching over, running his hand over his chest, down to his nipples, trapping one between two fingers and gave it a small pinch and a tug.

Adrien groaned his face flush and his breath coming out in pants as all five males played with his body and cock. Pre soon started to leak from the large piss slit coating Ivan’s fingers in it.

“Damn, look at him drip,” Nino said crawling over to his friend, he moved to his chest licking up from his stomach and going up to his other nipple. “And this looks oh so good.” He purred before latching on to his nipple taking it into his mouth flicking it with his tongue. 

Kim chuckled, as he moved closer standing up and stood near Adrien. “Say, Adrien~ why don't we see how well you can suck a cock?” He asked pulling off his pants freeing his throbbing 11 incher and rubbed it against his cheek.

Moaning Adrien could not help but take Kim in his mouth and start sucking as he leaked, even more, pre his balls being played with as well as the rest of his body.

Luka chuckled, tugging on Adrien’s nipple as his own cock oozed pre into Nathan’s mouth. “Now Nathan, don't be greedy get a taste of Adrien’s after all you did draw it.” Blushing, Nathan moved over and sucked on Adrien’s cock as Ivan moved to lick along the shaft and down to the balls.

Adrien was close to losing it having never been pleasured like this before in his life.

There little fun soon turned into something even hotter, clothes flew through the air moans, grunts, and gasp bouncing off the walls. Nino was at Adrien’s crotch with Nathan the two of them lapping and licking at his cock the moved to the head and trapped it between a hot make out their tongues licking and playing with it.

Kim and Ivan were at Adrien’s front, both of them getting sucked off by the blond whereas he sucked them off. Alternating between their cocks before taking them both into his mouth. And Luka, was behind him pounding away at the blonds ass balls slapping against his cheeks.

Unable to hold back with a loud moan Adrien felt his nuts draw up and his cock surge before the first shot of cum launched up and hit Adrien in his own face.

He wasn’t the only one, as the other boys joined him. Nathan and Nino pulled back from his crotch and sprayed their own loads all over Adrien’s crotch and stomach. Ivan and Kim came spraying their loads all over his face and hair, while Luka flooded Adrien’s ass with thick hot cum.

Panting Adrien laid there coated in cum before saying “Looks like a white Christmas”.


	6. Weasley Holiday

“Come on Ron, It looks like Harry needs something to make this Christmas special.” “Mom sent him a jumper so he is basically family so it is only right.” said two lanky red haired 13-year-old twins to their younger brother.

“I don’t think Harry would like it but fine you can ask him,” Ron said giving in and letting his best mate decide for himself.

The twins grinned before heading to the common room and finding Harry curled up in front of the fire reading a book.

The book he was reading was one Hermione had recommended for him. Recently, he had taken an interest to certain spells and wanted to learn more about them. He was on the fourth chapter of the book, a blanket draped over his body, with the roaring fire helping his mood as he enjoyed the peace and quiet. 

“Oh, Harryikens.” “We have an offer for you.” Fred and George said popping up on either side of Harry’s chair.

 

Harry looked up from his book, placing the bookmark he had gotten in the place where he was reading. “An offer? What kind of offer?” he asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“A Weasley family tradition, one that we want you to join in on.” “It will make this a Christmas you will never forget,” The twins said cheering at the interest the boy was showing.

Harry blinked. “Are you sure? I mean if it is family tradition should I really be apart of it?” He said rubbing his shoulder, he didn’t want to intrude on their family time together. 

“Mom sent you a jumper so that makes you apart of the Weasley Family,” Fred said ushering the boy to stand and follow them up to the third year dorms.

Harry nodded, moving along with the twins. “Uh, are you sure its alright for me to be in here?” He asked. “I mean, I don't want to cause any trouble.”

The twins smiled and reassured Harry as they pulled him into the room blocking his sight of their bed where Ron laid naked his eyes closed as he rested excited for the night of fun.

“Is there something I should see?” Harry asked, silently pouting at the fact he was so short when it came to the other guys, and unable to see past them or over them.

George moved and closed the door before sealing it as Fred stepped to the side letting the nude Ron be seen.

Harry’s cheeks slowly gained color, as they became a healthy shade of red from the sight of his best mate naked on the bed. “R-Ron?” He asked hands covering his eyes-even if he was peeking through his fingers. “W-Why are you naked?”

“Really you two did not explain it to him,” Ron said with a sigh as he stood up his hard 8-inch cock leading the way as he moved towards Harry.

Harry’s hands clamped over his eyes, his cheeks flushed bright red as it crept down to his neck. “T-Told me what? All they said was that it was a family tradition they wanted me to be a part of.”

“The tradition is a Family gangbang of the youngest male by everyone else,” Ron said placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders trying to soothe him..

Harry kept his hands over his eyes. “A-A-A gangbang?” He asked confusion clear in his voice. “W-what does that mean?” His hands slowly pulling away from his face.

“Well, Harrykens” “It means if you say yes we” “All get to fuck you meaning” “ You would no longer be a virgin,” The Twins said as they stripped revealing their toned bodies and soft 10-inch cocks.

Harry’s ears burned, he had read one or two books and one of them had said what a virgin was, and what it meant to be one. “Y-You mean y-y-your going to..to have sex with me?” he stuttered. “B-But were all boys, h-how would that work?” 

“Does that mean you want it?” George asked as he pushed his soft cock against Harry’s clothed ass.

“I-I-I-I-er m-maybe? I-I don't know.” Harry said his voice barely above a whisper. “I-I don't even know what I am supposed to do.”

“Just say yes and leave everything to us,” Fred said his breath ghosting over Harry’s ear.

“Y-Yes.” Harry whispered slowly opening his eyes. “My answer is yes.”

George let his hands slid under Harry’s shirt while Fred leaned in and kissed the small boy and Ron started work on undoing his friend’s pants.

Harry wanted to pull back, the sudden rush of feelings going through his body were shocking and slightly scary. But, he shyly he kissed back he didn’t have much experience kissing but he did the best he could.

Slowly the three brothers stripped the Dark haired male naked. 

Once he was undressed, the three got an eyeful of the dark-haired emerald eyed teen’s nude form. Harry was lean, after finally getting some decent food and with all the practice from flying on his broom he had finally filled out, his body was lean lithe, to say the least. His nipples were the size of quarters and dusty pink, his ass stuck out a bit more giving it a round firm bubble shape, his cock was hard but stood at 5 inches long the foreskin covering the head smeared with pre.

Breaking the kiss Fred moved to get his wand as Ron took over the kiss and George kept touching the smooth lean body. “Such a responsive body.” George purred as he pulled on Harry’s nipples making the boy squirm and moan

Harry’s lips parted as Ron swallowed his moans. He arched his back pushing his chest out towards George’s hands, the sensation from his nipples sending a sensation of pure pleasure through his body. His cock twitched oozing pre, as he shivered and whined hands grabbing at Ron’s arms to keep himself grounded hips bucking. 

Fred grinned moving behind Harry he placed the tip of his wand to the virgin hole and cast a few spells to clean, stretch, lube and numb any pain.

Harry jumped slightly, before moaning the feeling of the magic working its way through his hole. The sensation of the magic going through him making his cock jerk and a small spurt of pre shooting from his cock. “Ah!”

Moving back The trio laid on the bed their hard cocks standing tall as Ron said: “Pick who goes first Harry”.

“C-Can it be Ron?” He asked slowly, trying to make sense of the sensation of pleasure going through his body. “I-I mean I meet him first….”

Moving the twins grinned picking Harry up and placing him over Ron’s aching shaft and said “This will feel funny at first but their will be no pain.”

“F-Funny?” Harry asked looking down at Ron’s cock, a small whimper escaping his parted lips as he saw how much bigger his friend was then he was. “I-It won’t hurt?”

The twins grinned before pushing Harry down on Ron’s cock making Ron moan out in pleasure.

Harry’s eyes widen, and he tossed his head back. Crying out in surprise and pleasure at how easily Ron’s cock pushed into his ass, the walls of his rectum being pushed apart as Ron’s 8 inch pushed in as Harry sank down with the help of the twins and didn’t stop till his ass was pressed against Ron’s crotch.

Letting go the twins stood so their own cocks were right next to Harry’s face. Ron groaned having to resist bucking into the tight heat clenching around his cock.

Harry’s face was red, as he panted shivering feeling Ron’s cock inside of him. “I-I feels..ooh.” He shivered. It was then he noticed that the twin's cocks were near his face. “W-What?”

“Lick them like lollies” George said ruffling Harry’s hair.

Nodding, Harry reached out grasping their cocks. He leaned over and lapped at George’s cock, running his tongue all over the head and swirling it around before kissing the slit. He pulled back and moved over to Fred’s cock and did the same, licking at the piss slit and took it into his mouth.

George moaned in pleasure as the virgin tongue teased his cock, Fred leaned forward and started snogging George as his cock got the same treatment.

Harry moaned, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the sensation of pleasure, his hips moving on their own as he began to unknowingly ride Ron’s cock pushing back against his thrust as he switched between the twins cocks, slowly bringing them together so he could suck on them both.

Ron groaned the Virgin heat doing a number on him as it pulled him closer and closer to the edge. The twins had to fight back the urge to thrust into Harry’s throat as he sucked on them.

Harry hummed, his hands stroking what he couldn’t get into his mouth. His ass squeezed and constricted Ron’s cock, his own thrust getting faster as he was drowning in the pleasure that the twins and Ron were giving him.

Soon the three older boys could not hold back and orgasmed covering Harry’s face and insides in thick hot cum.

From the taste and the feeling of cum covering his body and shooting inside of him Harry came hands free, his cock twitching shooting thick ropes of cum all over himself adding to the amount of cum on his body.

All four boys collapsed panting on the bed smiles on their faces as they laid together.


	7. Ash's Best Christmas Present

Christmas time in pallet town, it was always such a wonderful and peaceful time. Snow on the houses alight with Christmas lights, decorations all around, the sounds of Christmas songs filled the air. People and amazing creatures known as Pokemon worked together in harmony as the world itself seemed to be at peace. In Pallet Town, the trainer known as Ash Ketchum was smiling with cheer, as he and his best friend/ partner Pikachu worked to get their Christmas tree decorated with decorations from different regions.

When going on his adventures, Ash always made time to stop in shops and by Christmas decorations as well as gifts for all his friends and those he had met on his journey. “Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree~” The young raven haired teen sang to himself as he decorated the tree. “Man, where does the time go eh buddy?” He asked Pikachu who climbed up to the top of the tree and placed the star right at the tip. 

“Pika Pika ka!” Cheered Pikachu as he jumped down landing on Ash’s head making him laugh. He moved over to the table, looking over the gifts he had wrapped for each of his friends. “Alright, let's see Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Tracey, Iris, Cilian and his brothers…” Ash listed off his fingers as he checked off the names from his checklist. “I got everyone who I traveled with.” He said smiling. “I can’t wait for them to see their gifts.” 

“Now if only I knew what I was getting,” Ash said to himself, while he loved his friends and he knew they were gonna give him great gifts, he was still a child at heart and he wanted to so badly wanted to know what it was and tried to peek at what it was they were going to give him.

A knock came from the front door, outside the door stood three males with a box as big as them behind them, they were Kiawe from Alola, Clemont from Kalos, and Max Maple from Hoenn and they decided to surprise Ash early after making sure his mom and Mimey were gone.

“Guys!” Smiled Ash as he hugged them all. “I’m so happy to see all of you.” The raven-haired teen gave them all a beautiful smile. “I can’t believe you guys came all this way to see me!” 

“Well, we had to deliver your Christmas gift,” Clemont said rolling the box in and saying “turn around so we can unbox it and put it under the tree.”

Ash gave them a growlith like pout. “Oh, fine.” He said as he turned away from the crossing his arms over his chest. “But, it better be a good one.” 

Moving quickly the three unpacked the box revealing it contained a naked and hogtied Gary Oak with nipple clamps, cock ring, ball stretcher, and a nice big plug in his hole, the bindings were ribbon and he had a ball gag O- ring in his mouth.

“Guys,” Ash said wanting to turn around to see what they were doing. “Can I turn around yet?” He asked, he was growing excited the more he waited the more he wanted to take a peek. “Please~ I wanna see it!”

“Hold on we are almost done,” Max said as the three of them stripped and put on collars before finally, Kiawe said “Okay you can look now”

Ash almost jumped for joy, spinning around on his heel he smiled. “What did you guys get-” He stopped in his tracks gasping in surprise. “What? Guys? What is this?” He asked as this cheeks turned almost completely bright red.

“Do you like?” Clemont asked hesitantly a blush on his pale cheeks as his pink nipples stood rock hard on his pale muscled chest and his 6 inch cock was rock hard.

“Like?” Asked Ash, as he slowly approached his friends. “Well….I love it!” Smiled Ash winking at his friends. “I love my gift!”

Kiawe smirked flexing and showing of his muscles covered by dark skin and his soft 8 inch cock before saying “Well then why don't you play with your gifts.”.

Ash smiled as he came over to them, stopping at Kiawe grasping his chin and pulled him into a kiss. His other hand sliding down his chest towards his crotch fingers ghosting over his cock.

Kiawe moaned into the kiss his hips moving into the hand trying to gain friction.

Ash pulled back. “Ah, ah, ah.” Said Ash. “None of that.” He said smirking. “After all, were all going to have some fun~” he pulled back from Kiawe and pulled Clemont into a searing hot kiss.

Max pouted at being left out his arms crossed over his thin body his hard 4 inch boy nail leaking as he watched Ash dominate the older males.

Ash pulled back lightly licking Clemont’s lips, “Aw, don't think I forgot about you Max.” He smiled. “Save the cutest for last.” He teased pulling the smaller male into a kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth, one hand going down his back towards his ass and giving his cheeks a firm grope.

Max moaned into the kiss melting in Ash’s arms as they made out.

Ash motioned for both Kiawe and Clemont to comeover, soon turning the kiss into a four way hot makeout, Ash’s hands groping Kiawe and Clemont’s ass while he let Max grind against him. His finger slid between their cheeks and teasingly circled around their holes.

Gary grunted and wiggled from his bound position under the tree, his bonds keeping him from interfeering as Ash fingerfucked two guys infront of him.

Ash pushed his fingers into Clemont and Kiawe’s holes, swirling them around pumping them in and out of their ass’s. “My~ you boys are so eager for me, your holes are sucking my fingers right in how badly have you wanted this?”

“Please don’t tease us we want to see you naked Ash” Max whined as the other two nodded their heads.

“You want to see me naked?” He asked smiling. “Well then, you did of course ask so nicely.” he pulled back and slowly, he began to strip for them. Slowly, he removed each article of clothing not wanting to do it to fast wanting to make the boys as horny and needy as possible. 

All four boys were drooling over the sight of the boy they loved stripping naked.

Finally, as was naked before them. His young supple body on display, from all the traveling he was lean, physically fit. While he was not overly muscular he was lithe with a nice build, he had a small nicely developing four pack and between his legs resting on top of a pair of grapefruit size balls was his soft 10 incher. “What do you think boys~” He purred. “Wanna see it at its hardest?”

All of the boys moaned and nodded their heads as fast as they could.

“Then get over here, and get me nice wet and hard.” Demanded Ash. “First one to get me to full mast will be the first one to get my cock in your ass.”

All three scrambled to attack the massive soft cock eager to get it in them first it ended up Kiawe sucking on Ash’s nuts as Max and Clemont made out around his shaft.

Ash’s cock pulsed and physically twitched, the combined efforts of the three of them making pleasure go through his cock and balls. “Hm, that’s it boys, just like that you’re all gonna get it and I can’t wait to have some more fun.”

Moaning Max took the thick head into his mouth as Clemont joined Kiawe on working on the huge nuts.

Ash hummed, “Oh, now that’s the spot that feels so good.” Smiled Ash as his cock began to rise up the head twitching in Max’s mouth.

Working hard Max kept the head sealed in his sucking mouth even as it thickened and made his jaw ache.

Finally, Ash’s cock had reached its max height. His cock was a shocking 13 inches long as thick as a soda bottle the head resting on Max’s tongue. “Looks like Max is the one who gets to have me inside of him first.”

Max cheered as he pulled off rubbing his aching jaw as he turned to show his tight hole to Ash.

Ash chuckled, “Now now.” Smiled Ash. “I need to get you ready first.” He said getting down and pushed his face into Max’s ass letting his tongue lick along his hole and around the rim.

Max squealed as his hole was rimmed and lubed by the skilled tongue as his cock leaped and sprayed precum everywhere.

Ash hummed as he rimmed Max’s ass, but that didn’t stop him from teasing the other two having them turn get on their hands and knees as he pushed not one but two fingers into their ass’s.

Max was reduced to a moaning mess begging to be filled as Clemont and Kiawe worked on stretching their own holes so Ash could fuck them too.

With a smirk, Ash pulled back lining his cock up with Max’s ass and then with one last thrust he slammed into Max’s ass while adding three fingers into Kiawe’s and Clemont’s ass.

All three boys moaned as Gary glared and wiggled in his bonds angry he was not getting fucked first.

Ash then smirked as he thrust into Max’s ass slamming into him balls slapping his ass before he pulled out and moved over to Kiawe and slammed into his ass now fingering Max and Clemont’s holes, then pulled out and slammed into Clemont’s ass.

The three boys could not believe it they were getting fucked at the same time it felt so amazing that their cocks pulsed with the need to cum.

“You all feel so tight~” Smiled Ash as he continued to slam into the boys at the same time. “All of you feel so damn good, so warm, so wet, so perfect around my cock.” He purred giving all three of their ass’s a nice hard slap.

Moans and grunts answered Ash as each boy tightened up and their cocks leaked even more pre, ready to blow at a moments notice.

“You all wanna cum?” Ash purred licking his lips. “You all are squeezing my cock, you all want my cum don't you? Want me to cum in all of you? To fill you up with every. Last. Drop. Of. my. Cum?” He asked slamming into all of their ass’s.

The three begged for Ash’s cum unable to contain their own cum any longer as their holes clenched up in orgasm.

Ash groaned as he pulled back slamming into Max’s hole first then came hard, a massive wave of cum flooding Max’s ass filling up to the brim making his stomach bloat, he pulled out spraying Max’s ass with his cum as he slammed into Kiawe next flooding his ass with the same amount of cum before doing the same to Clemont making sure all three got the same amount of cum both in and all over them.

The three boys smiled sated and happy with their holes full of cum. Gary glared wiggling trying to get free and take his turn.

Ash turned towards Gary and smiled. “Don't worry Gary, I will open you…..tomorrow.”


	8. Vegeta's Christmas Surprise

“Bah!” A loud voice called that was soon followed by the sound of feet stomping down the halls. “This is such a waste of time! Whoever heard of a holiday where an obese idiotic human breaks into your home and leaves things?” The voice belonged to none other than the Prince of the Saiyans, the second-though in his own mind he was the most powerful- most powerful person on earth, Vegeta Briefs. 

The reason for the prince's mood was the season itself, it was December and snow had covered the ground, lights of all colors decorated the houses, trees were dressed with lights and tinsel, children laughed and played, and songs of joy and wonder filled the air. The answer was simple it was Christmas Eve and everyone was getting ready for the big day, the entire town and all over were counting down the hours till December 25th. Yes, everyone was happy for the greatest holiday of all times….everyone that is but Vegeta.

Vegeta having grown up on his home planet never celebrated the holiday and had never even heard of it, so Bulma figured it would be the perfect chance to show her loving-read arrogant- husband the joys of the holiday. The problem, however, was as soon as he was told what it meant and what it was about Vegeta had almost blown his top. “Two whole days of nothing but lazing around? Goofing off an acting like that fool Kakkrot?! No way!” he had yelled almost blowing the roof off his home. “I will not waste my time fooling around like that third class idiot!” And that had resulted in an argument between Bulma and Vegeta.

In the end, Vegeta said he would rather spend his time training then he would being lazy or slacking off. Bulma had stormed off, to join her mother in making Christmas cookies and other tasty treats for the oncoming Briefs Christmas Party. Unknown to them, their son Trunks and his friend Goten had heard the argument and had quickly moved into Trunks room to talk.

“Man, how can dad just hate Christmas without giving it a chance.” The youngest brief lamented. “He just blew up and wouldn’t even listen to mom, grandpa or grandma.” The younger Saiyan fell back on his bed looking at his ceiling. “What can we do Goten?”

The youngest son of Goku laid his head on Trunks stomach. “Well, maybe he just needs something to get him into the Christmas spirit!” He smiled, he was shocked himself when he had seen Vegeta react so badly to the mere idea of Christmas, and Goten being Goten couldn’t help but feel bad for him. “Someone should show him the fun side of Christmas.” As he spoke, Goten’s mind the idea began to spark something. It was then, with a jolt Goten had an Idea.

“Trunks! That’s it!” The youngest son said shooting straight up-almost literally flying off the bed- in joy. “I know what we have to do!”

Trunks looked at his best friend, “Ok? And just what is it we have to do?” He asked withholding rolling his eyes, knowing that Goten did his best but his ideas never ended well or were well thought out.

“Remember that little video we found in Gohan’s room at my house?” Goten asked. “The one he told us to keep secret and not tell my mom?”

Trunks gave his friend a blank look, and then like a bolt of lightning the memory came to him. He and Gohan had been snooping around Gohan’s room, when they had found a Video on Gohan’s computer, opening it they were given the sight of two guys having what Trunks knew to be sex. What shocked them most of all, however, was that one of the guys was Goten’s brother!

When Gohan found them, he had pleaded with them to not tell his and Goten’s mother. The eldest son of Goku had even sworn to do anything the boys wanted if they kept quiet about it, suffice to say the two young demi-Saiyans learned more about sex with Gohan’s hands-on experience. Shaking himself from the memory, Trunks eyed Goten. “Yeah, what are you getting at?” 

Goten continued to smirk, and it was in an instant that Trunks knew what his best friend was alluding to. “Goten...your a genius!” 

“I have my moments.” Smiled Goten, as Trunks jumped up and moved towards the door. “Where are you going?”

“To my mom’s lab, if I am right we’re gonna need a few things to make this work.”

~Time Skip~

Vegeta scoffed, he couldn’t believe Bulma was making him sleep in the guest room. “Tch, to think she would have me sleep here, just because of this idiotic holiday?” He asked himself. “This is ridiculous.” Walking into the room, he tossed aside his ruined training gear leaving him in nothing more than his birthday suit. Vegeta was very muscular, despite his short size he was built well. Muscles sculpted and chiseled to perfection from hours and sometimes days of training, pecs, biceps, triceps all of them toned, and compact. His solid six pack abs shined with a thin almost nonvisible sheet of sweat from his work out, his round perfect bubble booty exposed, as resting between his legs was his soft 2 thick 8 incher resting on top of his orange size balls.

He had long ago stopped wearing clothes to bed, the only time he did was when Bulma demanded he showers after training not wanting him to stink up the room. Walking over to the bed, he spotted a bottle of water with a small note, it read. “Just because your acting like a jerk doesn’t mean you won’t get a small gift.” He rolled his eyes tossing it aside and downed the bottle in seconds, crushing it he threw it away climbing into bed and as soon as his head touched the pillow he was out like a light.

“Dad~ Oh dad~” A voice on the edge of his subconscious called, drawing the prince of the Saiyans from his sleep, blinking his eyes open he was meet with the sight of his Son and Goten standing on the bed before him. “Glad you awake dad.” Smirked Trunks while Goten giggled.

“Trunks? What are you-” As he went to move, he heard the sound of chains rattling and felt himself unable to move. Looking over, his eyes went wide seeing his arms chained to the headboard. “What then?! What the hell is this?!” 

“Don't worry father, this is just our Christmas gift to you.” Trunks smiled. “We saw how you were acting so we wanted to help you get into the spirit,” Vegeta growled.

“When I get out of this I am-!” He gasped, a sudden intense feeling of heat raced through his veins. A sensation of pleasure rushing his nerves all at once, overheating his body until his lips parted and a small moaning sound along with his tongue hanging out his mouth like an animal in heat. “W..what is this.”

“Something to make you relax,” Goten said smiling as he rubbed his hand on Vegeta’s naked ass and watched Trunks strip off his clothing.

“W-When...The water!” Vegeta gasped in realization, as the feeling of Goten’s hand on his body had him shivering, red burned his cheeks as he fought to keep in control, glaring at his son and Goten. “Y-y..you both d-did this.”

Trunks moved forward and rubbed his soft cock on Vegeta’s face as Goten stripped. The two started rubbing the older sayian with their soft cocks letting the friction slowly harden their members.

Vegeta tried his hardest to turn away, but he was unable to as the feeling of their cocks against his face was sending pleasure through his body. That, and their scent was filling his nose, their musk filling his sense’s making the heat he was feeling through his body intensify even more than it already was. “Haaa….aaaah...ahhh.”

Soon Trunks was humping his father’s ass with an aching 9-inch cock that was 3 inches thick, while Goten rubbed his own aching 11-inch cock on Vegeta’s face the thickness a whopping 5 inches.

The heat coursing through his veins was driving him insane, feeling Goten thick cock rubbing against his face, his pre dripping down into his hair and splotching on his face. His balls would occasionally ghost over his mouth, and when it did Vegeta’s lips parted his tongue darting out to lick the orbs hanging above his mouth letting the pungent thick scent fill his nose.

Goten moaned as the prince worshiped his sweaty nuts, Trunks traced the head of his cock over the puckering hole lubing it with his pre.

Electricity sparked through Vegeta’s body, “T-Trunks!” His voice cracked as he entire body arched, his own hard throbbing 10 incher pulsed in need, pre dripping from the head and down the shaft and his balls sliding down his taint to his hole joining his own pre to lube up his hole.

Pushing in Trunks moaned hugging Vegeta ass the tight heat milked his cock, Goten pouted but pressed his leaking head to Vegeta’s lips smearing pre on them.

Vegeta choked on his scream, resulting in a high pitched sob his toes curling his cock visibly pulsing shooting a thick wad of pre that fell onto his stomach, his ass clenching around Trunks cock as he sank into him. Goten seeing this chance pushed his cock into Vegeta’s mouth.

Moaning both boys started thrusting into their respective holes not caring about anything but the pleasure they were experiencing.

To the boys it was heaven, Goten felt Vegeta’s warm wet mouth around his cock his tongue licking at the shaft each time he pushed into in. For Trunks, his dad’s walls were like jelly, easily shoved open by his cock melting around it until his hole became the perfect shape for him to fuck. And for Vegeta, it was something amazing, something just so wonderful that he felt himself drowning, sinking into an abyss of pleasure he had never felt before.

Soon the pleasure was too much for the boys as they slammed in balls deep in their respective hole before blowing their loads deep in Vegeta.

Vegeta cried out loudly around Goten’s cock as his own climax came, his cum firing into the air before raining back down all over his abs chest and his pecs. The feeling of pure raw pleasure was like fire in his veins, and despite his intense climax the fire was still very much alive and burning.

Pulling out of the cum filled holes the boys smirked at each other before starting the fusion dance and becoming Gotenks. The fused Sayian stood at about the same height as Trunks, but his muscles were more defined, his pecs were rock hard but the thing that made him stand out is the 8 inch thick cock that stood 20 inches long from a smooth crotch with large grapefruit size nuts below it.

Vegeta went wide eyed in shock, his already cum filled hole suddenly felt empty so very empty like a void that needed to be filled. “Fuck me.” He whispered. “I...need..fuck.” His eyes meet with Gotanks. “Fuck me….fuck me! For fuck sake lt me out of these damned chains!”

“Come Ride it you slutty Prince” Gotenks ordered laying on the bed the massive cock standing tall and hard, after blasting the chains off Vegeta.

Vegeta flexed his wrist, his eyes locked with the thick pulsating massive cock before him. Licking his lips he moved towards it, not even caring that he felt trunks cum spill down the back of his legs. He positioned himself over the cock, clenching his teeth as he felt the head touch his hole. Holding his breath, Vegeta lowered himself, feeling the cock push its way into his ass. He exhaled, forcing the cock until he was half way down the cock, shaking in rapture as the massive member was already pressing down on a spot inside of him that was making him see stars as he cried out in ecstasy.


	9. Santa Flash (Dark)

Flash smirked as he looked up at Wayne Manor, Bruce and Alfred were gone to a big Christmas ball but Dick was home with Tim and it was time to have his Christmas reward.

Dressed in his suit Flash Quickly made his way into the room containing the first sleeping male and smirked as he moved Tim into the room.

At that moment, Nightwing a.k.a Dick Grayson was asleep in his room with not s single article of clothing on his body, the dark haired teen had prefered to sleep in the nude, feeling that it was more freeing and helped him relax more after a stressful day. His muscular lean physically fit body on full display as the sheets of his bed covered his lower half and only stopped just below his pecs. 

Moving to strip the clothed smaller male Flash used the clothes and sheets to bind both males tight to the bed before stepping back to admire his handy work.

He had bound Dick with his arms up to the side along with his legs, leaving the older male in a spread eagle position with his legs raised slightly to let him get a look at Dick’s round firm, almost perfectly bubble like ass.

Tim was bound with his arms above his head and his legs tied to the bottom of the bed. While the younger male wasn’t as muscular as Dick he was lean and fit with a light amount of muscle, his own round perky ass could be seen.

Grinning Flash let his 12-inch cock stand proud from the crotch of his suit as he moved forward and smacked both boys to wake them up after all he wanted to hear them beg as he destroyed them.

Tim and Dick groaned, as something thick and hard smacked against their faces. Right away, they knew something was wrong as they were tied up, and unable to move. “Dick? I-Is this another test?” Tim asked as he tried to pull himself free but couldn’t move his arms or his legs at all.

“No, this isn’t Batman,” Dick said with narrowed eyes, Bruce would never tie them up like this let alone tie him up while he was sleeping in the buff like this. His eyes moved around the room before they widen. “Flash? What’s going on? Why are we tied up?”

“Oh, it is time for a white Christmas now who should go first?” Flash asked moving forward so his hard cock was in sight.

Dick’s eyes widen. “Flash! What has gotten into you!” He snapped as Tim whimpered. “Batman won’t stand for this,” Dick said, trying to keep things from escalating and try to find a way out. “When he comes back you are gonna be in so much trouble.”

“Looks like I will show you what I am going to do,” Flash said grinning as his cock vibrated and he thrust into Tim’s skull moaning at the feeling.

Tim went still his eyes wide and his jaw dropped in shock. “Tim!” Dick yelled seeing the shocked expression on his face. “Flash! Stop! Stop this right now!” He snapped glaring at the older red-clad male. “Get your dick out of him! Now!” The older male was thrashing around in his bonds trying to break them and get free and throttle the red speedster. 

Tim whimpered, as he looked up, eye’s going cross-eyed so he could look up at Flash. “W-What...why are you doing this! T-That’s not supposed to be there!” He said as he was to scared to move let alone try to escape with the fastest man alive cock literally in his head.

Smirking Flash started brain fucking the newest Robin his hips smacking the teen’s face with every thrust as he worked towards an orgasm.

Tim couldn’t react, nor could he think as the Flash’s vibrating cock literally skull fucked him slamming into his brain over and over again. He should have felt terrified, traumatized but the only thing he could feel was a strange sense of pleasure as the vibrating cock stabbed into his head and his brain. 

Dick could only watch in some form of sick fascination as the Flash was skull fucking the newest Robin, he couldn’t look away no matter what he did no matter how much his mind screamed out for him to turn away, he couldn’t find the strength to look away. “Flash! Stop!” But his mouth was still moving. “You can’t do that! The human mind wasn’t meant for anything like that! You need to stop this now!” 

Flash groaned as his swinging nuts drew up and he let loose a flood of cum into Tim Drake’s skull until cum leaked out of his ears, he pulled out painting the teen’s face to match his brain.

“Tim! Tim! Tim! Answer me!” The newest Robin didn’t answer as he sat there with a dazed expression on his face, cum leaking out his ears and down the side of his head, eye’s glazed and hazy, the flash’s cum slowly dripping down his face. 

Seeing the expression on Tim’s face and the white liquid leaking from his ears, Dick felt his heart shoot up into his throat as he slowly came to realize what the Flash had done. “W-Why! Why are you doing this! Why did you do that to him!” He screamed at Flash in both anger and fear. “He was just a kid! How could you do that to him!”

“Same Way I do this” Flash said thrusting his still hard cock into Dick’s brain moaning at finally getting the first Robin.

“No! No!” Dick tried to pull his head away moving it from side to side. “Flash-Barry!” He Yelled looking up at the flash meeting his eyes. “Stop! Please! This isn’t you! You wouldn’t do this!” He cried. “Stop! Please! PLEASE! Don't do this!”

Smirking Barry picked up the pace fucking Dick’s brain and laughing as he worked towards a second orgasm.

Through it all Dick screamed, begged, and much to his own horror cried, he cried out begging to Flash to stop, for him to pull out and just leave him alone, to fix what he had done to Tim, to do anything else but continue doing what he was doing to them. But his pleas fell short as each thrust of the Flash’s cock slowly pushed those thoughts away, as his mind began to grow hazy, eyes going in and out of focus as he whimpered and whined as he felt himself slowly fading away.

Grunting Flash shot his load in Dick’s skull holding it in longer making more cum gush out of the male’s ears before pulling out and thrusting in his mouth.

Dick could do nothing, his mind literally having cum on the brain as it tried to think of something but everything only came up as cum, even as he gave a low groan around Flash’s cock he could do nothing more than sit there and take it.

“Two down and so many more to go” Flash said speeding off leaving the two bound and completely fucked out of their minds.

Inside of the cave, all the rooms were decorated with Christmas decorations not a single room was left bare nor forgotten. The rest of the team who didn’t want to go home or lived in the cave, were laid up in their rooms dreaming sweet dreams of presents and the morning of Christmas where they would get to spend time with the team and have fun with their gifts, all of them unaware of the danger that literally was running right towards them.

Flash grinned as he moved through the cave snapping inhibitor collars on the four teens present and dragging them all into one room where he bound them so their heads were crotch level after of course stripping each one naked.

Conner being the biggest was most muscled of them all, his soft 9-inch cock dangling between his legs with his thick orange size balls swaying softly.

Jaime was more lean, having the body of a track star than being more heavy set like Conner, his own soft 8 incher resting dangling with his apple size balls. 

Garfield was next to him his own small lean body tied up, soft 7 incher resting on top of his balls. Billy was right beside him, his smaller male body pales in compared to the others as his soft 5 incher rested on his balls.

Smirking Flash pushed the button giving the four boys light shocks to wake them up.

The four jumped, but due to being tied up couldn’t move and began struggling. “What the fuck is this!” Snapped Conner as he tried to use his power but couldn’t. “The collars! What the! FLASH!” He snarled seeing the cocky smirk on the crimson speedsters face.

“Time for you boys to get your gifts but who should go first,” Flash said humming as he thought before he snapped his fingers and said, “Okay Billy pick one of you and if you don’t I start with you”

Billy looked shocked, but a sudden pit in his stomach made him look at the others. “Uh...Jaime?”

Smirking Flash moved so he could thrust his cock into the back of Jaime’s head letting the other three boys have a clear view as he brain fucked the third teen of the night.

“What the fuck!” Yelled Conner in shock as his eyes went wide. “What the fucking hell are you doing! Stop that!” 

“Jaime!” Gar cried out as he watched in horror as the Flash skulled fucked his friend. “Stop! Leave him alone!”

Billy could only watch in shock, fear, and terror. “I-I...oh gods what have I done.” He whispered as he knew he had sent Jaime to this. 

Thrusting faster Barry glanced down to take in the Sight of the fucked out look on the Latin teens face.

The team cried out as Jaime was helpless against the Flashes thrust unable to do anything even then Scarab was unable to do anything with the collar on leaving him helpless.

“Ready for your Treat Jaime?” Barry teased as he gripped the teen’s hair and speed up his thrusts, his huge nuts smacking the back of Jaime’s neck with each thrust.

“No! I’m not!” Jaime screamed trying to do something, anything to get free. “Get your dick out of my head! And i will only let the Scarab break your legs and arms!” He yelled as he knew the Scarab was trying to help him get free. 

“Oh thanks for reminding me” Barry said lifting his foot and vibrating it before sinking it into the back of the scarab.

Jamie screeched in agony as his body thrashed around, his screams echoing off the wall. “W-What are you doing! Stop! Get your hand out of there!”

“Let's show everyone what they are about to experience” Barry groaned as his orgasm over took him flooding the boys brain with hot cum, once it was full he moved and thrust into the scarab filling it up with cum too.

Jaime went still, unable to move or even think as the Flash’s cum filled his head literally giving him cum on the brain, even his Scarab was scrambled as it tried to make sense of what was happening and yet it couldn’t as the Flash’s cum seemed to have scrambled its systems.

“Jaime!” Yelled Garfield as he tried to change his shape to get free and help his friend. “What did you do to him!”

Conner was growling and trying with all his might to get free and beat Flash within an inch of his life.

Billy was whimpering, tears in his eyes and spilling down his face as he watched his friend become what looked like brain dead. 

Moving to Billy, Barry smirked letting his still hard cum covered cock rub the youngest member’s face as he said “Time to choose again, little Billy,” while laughing. 

“F-Flash p-please.” Billy said tears falling down his cheeks like a waterfall. “P-please w-why are you doing this? W-what did we do wrong?” 

“Tik Tok time to pick or maybe you want me to fuck your hole before I destroy your brain” Barry said a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

Billy whimpered, tears falling down his face even more as he was scared, right now he wasn’t Captain Marvel, he wasn’t brave, or strong, or powerful. He was just a child, in front of a monster, a monster that wanted to destroy him and his friends. “G-Garfield.”

“Dude!” Garifeld gasped in shock looking at Billy. “What the fuck!” 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Billy repeated over and over again as the tears refused to stop, knowing he was sending another one of his friends to the same fate as Jaime.

“Good boy” Cooed Barry as he moved over to Garfield and easily thrust in locking eyes with the helpless form of Superboy.

“Flash stop this! Now!” Ordered Conner while Billy closed his eyes trying to drown it all out, the sounds of Conner screaming threats at Flash, the sounds of Garfield's cries for him to stop, for him and Conner to help him, he tried to drown it all out.

Smirking Barry started thrusting rough not caring about any of the cries or begging as he fucked another hero stupid.

“Get out of me! Get out of my head! Stop it! STOP!” Cried Gar as he thrashed around trying his hardest to get the Flash to stop, trying to muster up whatever power he could to free himself.

“When i get out of here Flash i swear i will tear you apart!” Conner Roared. “Do you hear me! I swear it! I will rip you to pieces!”

Groaning Barry could not hold back and flooded Garfield’s skull with his thick cum coating every inch of his brain in it.

Conner screams in anger, seeing Gar go limp his eyes hazy and milky as cum leaked out of his ears and down his head. “Garfield!” Conner roared as he thrashed around like a wild animal. “Flash! You will pay! I swear it! You will fucking pay!”

Billy looked away from seeing Gar’s now still body, not wanting to see it nor see what he knew was going to happen next.

Moving to Billy again, Barry knelt next to him and whispered in his ear “I want you to repeat this before you answer who is next, The last one does not get the same treatment as the others”

Billy whimpered, fresh hot tears falling down his face. “Y-Yes, Flash.” He whimpered body shaking in terror and fear.

“Ok now Conner, Billy has something to say to you before he tells us who is next” Barry said smirking as he lifted Billy’s head and made him look at the other three boys.

“C-Conner...The last one doesn’t get the same treatment as the others.” Billy said with his eyes full of fear and terror, eye’s of a child screaming “Help. Me.”

“Np..No! Flash you bastard don't you dare!” Conner didn’t need to be a mind reader to know what it was that Flash had planned for Billy. “Don't you fucking do it! You can’t! He’s a kid! How can you sink that fucking low!”

“Oh but we have not heard his choice, He could be brave and say himself, or he could be smart and sacrifice you to keep me from brain fucking him” Barry said grinning at Conner as he moved Billy’s head so he was looking at the limp form of Garfield and Jaime.

“Conner!” Billy said shaking not wanting to be like them. “Make it Conner! Please! Please Flash! I-I don't want that! Please! I Pick Conner!”

“Good boy do you want to know what your reward is?” Barry asked as he stood next to Billy.

Billy whined shaking as he gulped thickly, despite the flush that appeared on his face from being called a good boy. “W-What?”

“You get to keep your mind and be my pet like a good boy” Barry cooed rubbing BIlly’s hair.

Billy flushed even more as his cheeks turned bright pink. “Flash!” Yelled Conner gritting his teeth trying to get free. 

“Oh please If Dick and Tim could not get free what hope do you have” Flash smirked at Conner.

Conner’s eyes burned with even more anger as he roared once more in absolute anger. “Y-You!” He seethed in absolute rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look out for a new series coming in a few days we will be doing thirty Kingdom Hearts fics leading up to the release of Kingdom Hearts 3


End file.
